combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M16A1 AP Mine
The M16A1 is an antipersonnel mine. It is planted on the ground with the fuses (the prongs and central fuse are different fuses) completely or partially exposed. Once a player steps on the fuse, the mine leaps into the air (somewhat like a Bouncing Betty) and explodes at head level. This deals a potentially fatal amount of damage up to a maximum of 80HP. Mines clustered together will have a higher chance of killing someone as the damage amounts add up. However, for some reason, sometimes the initial explosion may not set off other mines. To counter this, experienced players will shoot one of the mines with a pistol ONCE. This makes it so even the smallest explosion from anywhere near it will set it off. Usually, players will place mines at the entrances to bases in Elimination or by the flags in Capture the Flag. Frequently used or narrow routes may also be blocked up by mines. The mine can be triggered prematurely by shooting it from a distance or damaging it in any way or form. Showy players have been known to detonate trickily placed mines with a "round-the-corner" grenade. Depending on the surface a mine is planted on, it may only have its fuse exposed, or be completely visible to all players. A known tactic often used on small-medium sized maps is using the mines as a makeshift "claymore": Planting a cluster of mines near a doorway (but not visible to the oncoming enemy), backing off and firing at the cluster when an enemy appears. Due to the incredible range of the mines, this is almost always an instant kill, and the players that use this tactic are often called "Minefreaks" (Play-on-words from the phrase "Mindfreak"). There is also another tactic known as the makeshift "trip mine". Here's how it works: You put a mine or two in plain sight, making sure that they are completely visible. Then hide the remaining mines somewhere near the mine, usually in a trail leading to a good distance away. If a player comes across the mines, he/she might shoot it down from a distance. The trick is that once the player does, the visible mines will set off the other mines, killing or majorly damaging the victim instantly. Many players who do this are usually very experienced because you have to know where the player will stand, and strategically make the mines go off when the first mine does. It is a little known fact that mines in a group will make a bigger explosion than a single mine. You can try it yourself. Put 3 mines on the same spot and compare that range to a single mine by itself. The range, as well as the total damage of the combined explosion is exponentially stronger. Mine usage declined in friendly-fire matches and single-spawn games, because team members would step on them and set them off. Then, the whole element of surprise would be eliminated, along with perhaps you or a teammate. The mine became much more lethal after the 02-03-10 Patch, which cause mines not to activate if stepped on by teammates, and even yourself. If tripped, however, the mine(s) will hurt you, the enemy, but not your comrades. Teammates can see the friendly mines as it is identified by a green arrow pointing to the position of the mine. However, they may still be tripped by bullets and other explosives from either side of the conflict. SeeMine Strategies for more information. Known Mine Spots Flag spots are not listed here, as they do not count as mine spots. Junk Flea: *Top of any staircase. *Bottom of either staircases *Around corners. *The tunnel. *In doorways. Snow Valley: *Top of any staircase. *Top of any ladder. *Bomb sites. *Doorways to the tunnel. *Camping spots. Pump Jack: *The top of stairs. *Inside trains. *On the boxes leading up to upstairs. *In entrances, usually the more narrow ones. Warhead: *Bomb sites, specifically under sliding doors. *Top of ladders. *In doorways where players normally don't go. *Inside the vent. *Near common camping spots. Gray Hammer: *Bomb sites, specifically where mines blend in and in doorways. *At the top of ladders. *Top of stairs or ramps. *Alpha's spawn point, behind steps to outside sewage river. *Near boxes/crates. *Top or bottom of narrow entrances/exits. Sand Hog: *Bomb sites, specifically spread around the bomb. *On ledge after Alpha ascends the ramp and turns left. *Around snipers for a fun kill. *Camping spots. Cold Seed: *Top of stairs. *Top of ladders. *Behind objects. Brush Wood: *Atop the plane. *Alpha's spawn. *Hiding spots. Waverider: *Atop stairs. *On the roof. Two Towers: *Atop ladders. *Atop stairs. *In windows. *On the roof. *In rooms that must be passed through to move on. *In small gaps players love to go. Rattlesnake: *in the top of the tower *anywhere in the field *in the conjoining room of the main building Death Room: *anywhere in the hall *by the automatic doors Showdown: *in the alleyways *in the open field Overdose *top of ladders *in vents *staircases *at entrance to the safe room office above water room *under the water in the water room *at entrance to alpha base (when the enemy players have been effectively pressured to camp in their spawn) *Bravo side entrance to the water room *vent above Alpha base *area beneath the walk way that can be shot down *door ways *safe room entrances *Office above/ connected to the Alpha base (although are generally destroyed because of players throwing grenades up there to kill the Bravo player) Grave Digger: *Exit of your base (alpha & bravo) *underground by the boxes hidden below water *the tunnel in the middle of the map *at the bottom of staircase and at top of staircase Trivia *Since mines are the only non-Specialist weapons that stay on the ground after use, many people use them in movies or screenshots to symbolize letters or pictures. Sometimes, they just set off a chain of fireworks by making a large line of mines across maps. *Due to the 3-31-10 Patch, it can now be used in Fireteam. *A full blow of nine mines on a Super Spy can kill him. (Eighty AP is took from one mine and nine is more than an Super Spy's AP and HP put together.) Category:Support Weapons